Revenge in Blood
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: First Story in this context! This story is about an assassin I have created Ercole Romano who, out of anger, goes on a mission to wipe out the final templars.


The blade pierced the throat with one quick slash. The body fell limp to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. The hooded figure turned to the oaken doors, slipped inside and locked them. He then faded into the darkness of the shadows. The room was dimly lit, if only by a few torches. The Templers were gathered in silence. The circle raised their swords and spoke together in Latin. The leader, Davide Romano, raised a hand for silence. The young assassin listened carefully.

"We gather here in secret as one," the leader said clearly "warriors and noblemen in hope that the father of understanding will guide us. Let us..."

"I am tried of these gatherings, Duce" interrupted a young general. He was eager for bloodshed against the murders who assassinated his father. "We should be ruling the citta and burning those god-damn assassins!"

"Nel tempo brother" calmly replied Davide "Nel tempo. But first we must work our way back into the good books of the Borja. Then we can have some security."

"I say al diavolo questa stronzata!" said a middle aged man opposite Davide. He used to be a well known tailor until he was ransacked by hooded thieves. Ever since, he has blamed anyone in a hood for his bankrupsee. "I agree with young adalberto. Giù con gli assassini!" And with this the others joined in.

"Silenzio!" the old man shouted "That is enough. You think you can defeat these criminali with your precious pouches, Aldo?" Vermente grumbled an apology. "We are not animali selvatici. We must contain ourselves. We must rid Roma of the Mercenaries. Dante, what do you think? Dante?" but he did not answer.

"The last time I saw him he was outside, on guard duty." Adalberto replied

The young assassin smiled as he sprinted between the shadows.

"Sir, I have news on the whereabouts of Ezio Auditore." Said a small man. He was scared of Davide as he had seen his fury.

"Ah excellent Francesco Basso"

"He is in Spain fighting against Cesare. He sent his assassins to try kill us but we managed to lead on a falls trail to Florence. They should be away for weeks."

"Think again." Ercole Romao stepped out of the shadows. The black armor, robes and hood were lined with silver that flashed in the light of the torches. The Templers began to panic and sprinted to the doors, which were locked

"There is no reason to run. It is just you bruti and I." he drew his sword and pointed it menacingly towards the templar leader.

"Gather your wits men!" the leader shouted "We are not cowards. This is only one assassin and he is not an Auditore!" With this the Templers drew their swords.

"I do not wish you to die like this. Lay down your arms and I will let you die honorably."

"The only way to die honorably is long after you are dead!" Adalberto screamed and ran at Ercole. He simply jumped out of the way and slashed the back of Adalberto's neck.

"Your right davide. I'm not Ezio or his father." a chill was sent down the old leader's spine "I'm much worse"

Suddenly all hell broke lose. Several men ran forward. Ercole managed to block one attack and unsheathed a dagger. He swung the sword, blinding one man and cutting the throat of another with the knife. Although he was fighting well, the assassin was surrounded. He considered his chances. He could charge towards them all but that would almost certainly come to a bad end. Suddenly, a sword swung at his head. Ercole ducked and jabbed his sword into the leg of the attacker. He had found his opening. The warrior kicked the fallen man's weapon out of his hands and cart wheeled over his back. He was free from the circle but not for long. Ercole was about to return to the fight when he saw Davide run for the secret passage behind the bookcase. Ercole had to stop him. Hearing the Templers getting to their feat, he unsheathed a throwing knife. It flew true through the air and buried its self into Davide's neck, not quite killing him, but immobilizing him. Francesco ran to help him fallen master but was cut down.

Eventually, only five men were left standing; Ercole and Aldo were two. The assassin decided to drop his weapons and bowed his head.

"Getting tiered, are we" Aldo spat at him but he soon realized his mistake. With a flick of his wrists, Ercole let two small blades spring forth. The two men that approached him were taken by surprise. They soon felt the cold metal pierced their stomach. Aldo ran forward and swung his sword. Ercole deflected the upper blow with his metal vambraces and plunged the second hidden blade into Aldo's chest. The body fell. There was silence. Suddenly, a huge bang came from the oak doors. Splinters flew in every direction. Before Ercole could react, guards began filling in. He had wasted too much time. The assassin sprinted to where Davide lay and rammed his hidden blade into the old mans throat. Suddenly, the room around him froze.

"Why." Davide whispered "I was only trying to build a better Roma."

"Well you were on the wrong side. Riposi in pace" Ercole spat and stood

"Wait" the dying man said with his last breath "who are you?"

"I am Ercole Romao. I have been trained by the great assassin Ezio Auditore. I am a killer." The words slipped from his lip with out any sympathy.

Ercole watched from the roof tops. The sky was red from the flames. Now there would be no trace. Screams ripped through the air. As he watched, other silhouettes joined him. They were all hooded. They were all brothers.


End file.
